Varkid
Varkids are an insectoid enemy found in various locations in Borderlands 2. They are generally spawned as Larval Varkids from conical-shaped protrusions in the ground. Unlike other creatures on Pandora, varkids have the ability to metamorphose into higher forms as they fight on the battlefield. When they level up, they burrow into the ground and engulf themselves in a pod. A few seconds later, the pod will burst open and release a stronger varkid. Additionally, when a varkid reappears from its pod, its health is fully restored and all status effects are nullified. The amount of time needed for a varkid to metamorphose to the next step increases with each passing step. Varkid pods are also extremely vulnerable and can be destroyed with enough damage. Destroying the pod kills the varkid inside and grants a sizeable experience bonus and additional loot. However, the higher up the ladder a varkid goes, the tougher the pods become. Types Common *'Larval Varkid' - The lowest and weakest form of varkid. They attack by quickly skittering up to their enemies and scratching/biting them or by leaping or flying at them. Unless they are in a very large group, they are little more than a nuisance and can be easily dispatched with one or two melee attacks. **'Blood Varkid' - Not another stage of varkid evolution, but rather a stronger variation of the Larval Varkid that randomly appear in the True Vault Hunter Mode along side the normal varkid groups. They are completely identical aside from their increased health, damage, and red coloring. The Blood Varkid will morph to the Adult Varkid, just as the Larval. *'Adult Varkid' - The second stage in the varkid chain yields a much larger, stronger and more resilient foe. Adult varkids possess larger wings that allows them to take to the air and rain down spit on their enemies or move to different locations. Their wings can be shot off with enough gunfire, and they have a critical hit location on their abdomen. On the ground they can strike with a more powerful melee attack. Fought one-on-one, they don't pose too much of a threat. Badasses *'Badass Varkid' - The third step in the varkid chain. Badass Varkids are large, tough and very powerful foes. Despite having wings, they prefer to stay on the ground and attack their enemies at close range. They also possess the ability to perform a powerful charging attack that is very difficult to avoid. Badass Varkids can utilize a spit attack, but this is rarely used if the target is exposed. Furthermore, Badass Varkids possess armored carapaces that reduce damage; corrosive weapons are especially effective against them. * Chubby Varkid - The Chubby Varkid is an oversized Larval Varkid that has a small chance to spawn from a varkid nest, badass pod, or, reportedly, super badass pod. They are best taken out from a distance as they have the ability to inflict a lot of damage. Chubby Varkids have their own loot pool, as they have a chance to drop Tediore's Legendary rocket launcher, Bunny, or Dahl's Legendary shield, Whisky Tango Foxtrot. *'Tubby Varkid'- Very similar to the chubby Varkid, but drops legendary class mods from Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack Two: Digistruct Peak Challenge. *'Mutated Badass Varkid '- This varkid is only found during the mission Mighty Morphin'. They have similar behaviour to Adult Varkids but with massively increased damage and health. The only way these are found is when a larval Varkid makes an adult pod which players can interact with. Unlike all other Varkids, they are practically immune to corrosive damage. *'Super Badass Varkid' - The fourth step in the varkid chain. Super Badass Varkids are not armored and are vulnerable to incendiary weaponry. Instead of firing a single glob from their abdomen, they fire volleys of 6-8 shots. They prefer to stay on the ground, and may also tunnel into the ground, then emerge to fire more glob volleys. *'Ultimate Badass Varkid' - These huge mosquito-like Varkids are the final step in the varkid chain before Vermivorous. Their attacks include a volley of 6-8 suicide varkids and a spit attack with three or four globs per attack. They have a slightly increased chance to drop the Quasar upon death. *'''Madame Von Bartlesby - '''This unique varkid is found after accepting the mission You Are Cordially Invited: Party Prep. This Varkid must be killed in order to free Sir Reginald. Madame Von Bartlesby has a small chance to drop the legendary Tediore SMG, the Baby Maker. Madame Von Bartlesby attacks by firing small flying suicide varkids from its abdomen that will home in on any enemies in the area. It is vulnerable to incendiary weapons. Vermivorous The Invincible Vermivorous The Invincible is the final metamorphosis for varkids, the quantity and quality of loot that it drops is comparable to that of Terramorphous the Invincible. Its health is double that of Terramorphous, however. It is also known to be able to down characters (even at maximum level) with only one or two hits. Vermivorous can only spawn on True Vault Hunter Mode or Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode. Notes *When a varkid or any evolution of varkid begins to morph, it emits a chittering sound, before entering its pod. This sound decreases in speed and pitch depending on what evolutionary step the varkid emitting the sound was in. Players may use this as a notification/warning to quickly kill the resulting pod or varkid evolution. **In addition, the degree to which the sound changes increases with each evolutionary step. (As in, there is little difference between the Larval and Adult's chittering, while there is a very noticeable difference between the Badass' and Super Badass' chittering.) ** If a varkid's wing is shot off, the varkid will land. Trivia * According to the Borderlands 2 guide, the 'hive' structures varkid's emerge from are actually the reproductive organs of female varkids that have buried themselves in the ground. Judging by how big some of these 'hives' are, varkids or at least female varkids can get to an enormous size. * Varkid blood is a light green color, this is best seen when shooting one with a shot gun at close range. Category:Enemies Category:Borderlands 2